


Right to Trial

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Conviction (TV)
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Dancing, Multi, Wolf girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 11:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, what this show is all about:<br/>Convicting the criminals and being happy with yourself at the end of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, Conviction!  
> So, this has multiple pairings to it
> 
> First chapter, woot!  
> Short chapter, yeah....

Alexandra Cabot, the Bureau Chief, was in her office late that night sitting at her desk, seeming to just be thinking about...something or another. Jim Steele and Billy Desmond had stuck round too. Jim was at his desk reading something or another, maybe an article in the paper? It was hard for one to tell from where they were standing, unless they happened to be standing close to where his door was at. There also happened to be a beautiful creature that seemed to be a new entity to the workplace, a pretty young thing standing about five foot three or four and slender like a wolf. She appeared to be about twenty years old, and she had curling red hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Jezzy Winters, and she just so happened to be related to Jim Steele. She was currently settled on top of Jim's desk, eyes closed as she rocked there a bit and seemed to be in her own little world as she hummed softly to herself and smiled to herself. She seemed rather happy to be there with her cousin, and as she was humming and Jim was deep in thought neither one of them noticed the door opening. Jezzy smiled as she looked at Jim once, then went back to her little world, yelping and coming out of it when she heard the clearing of a throat and the quiet "Jim..." The girl tensed as she bolted up from the desk and skittered back behind it. Alexandra sighed as she shook her head then rubbed her temples.

 

"Jim..." the woman said, and Jim shook his head as he said "Alex, please..." and looked at her begging with his eyes. She sighed as she said "Jim, explain. Now." She then glanced at the slightly shaking girl and sighed softly as she watched her with now soft and gentler eyes, then shook her head a bit as she looked at Jim once more and crossed her arms, staring him down as he sighed and softly said "Fine...She is my cousin, her name is Jezzy Winters..." Alex said "Now, was that so hard?" as she raised a brow at the man. He shook his head as he softly said "No...." then rolled his eyes and reached to stroke the girl's red hair as she came back round to sit on the desk once more. She smiled up at the man then watched the blonde warily.

 

Alex softly said "Hey, I'm not going to harm you..." Jezzy did not seem so sure about this, as she gave a low little growl of sorts and backed away from the other woman, again. Jim sighed softly as he stroked the hair of the girl, tangling the fingers of one hand into her lovely red curls then releasing them once more. He winked down at her, then looked over to where Alex was standing and motioned her over, hand out of sight of the redhead. Alexandra nodded and then she moved over to where Jim was currently distracting the girl, and she smiled softly as she reached a hand out and touched Jim's arm. He nodded silently at her and she moved to touch the girl on the head, but Jezzy jerked back with another growl. Jim sighed, then said "Hey, I have a case coming up sweetie. Want to come watch?" Jezzy nodded and smiled up at the man, and he smiled back then said Good night to Alex and took Jezzy back to the apartment to sleep.


	2. Not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ........................................................  
> .........................................................  
>  Exactly what the title says

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter

So

Still on that Hiatus for a bit

But

Thank you everyone whom has actually read this

 

SpiritWolfStar


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what is was before, same stuff Conviction always is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I'm back!

Jezzy awoke at like five am that day and sighed as she sat up and yawned a little bit, shaking her head as she ran her fingers through the red curls framing her face and rolling down over her shoulders a little bit. She yawned and smiled as she saw Jim in a chair near the window, looking out at the city scape. Humming, Jezzy stood up from the bed and walked over to him, grinning up at the man as he smiled down at her and grabbed her round the waist, holding her close to him in an affectionate sort of hug. She yawned a bit as she looked out at the city with him. "It's so beautiful, even this early in the morning when almost all of the buildings are still dark..." she mused, and the man smiled in amusement as he nodded at his girl and softly said "Case today. You were coming to watch, right?" Jezzy smiled a bit wider as she nodded at her cousin and giggled softly a bit as she pushed away from the man and went to get dressed.

 

Jim shook his head a bit as he watched her softly, than went to follow suit getting dressed for the day. Jezzy smiled as she hummed and glanced over at the man from time to time. She shook her head a bit as she heard him begin to sing to himself, and he snorted as he glanced over at her and shook his head at her. She smiled up at him as she giggled a little bit and made a soft humming that was almost that sound of a purr. She hummed again as she moved to stand by him, then the both of them headed for the stairs with twin smiles upon their faces. He yawned a little and chuckled as he looked at the young lady beside of him. He hummed as he got them breakfast, then they headed for the street as soon as he got his briefcase and she her leash which she put on the dog, Isis. Isis was a beautiful black and white female Border Collie cleared to go into the courthouse. She had a brother named Izzy, that was somewhere here in New York as well.

 

Jezzy hummed and smiled as they reached Jim's workplace, and he hummed and smiled as he nodded at her. They got up to his office, and he left Jezzy and the dog to wait while he checked in with Alex and they did a last clearing to make sure he had everything he needed. He said good bye to the Bureau Chief, and walked back to his office. He made a thumbs up at Jezzy, and she giggled a bit as she nodded at the man and walked with him to the elevators. They went down, and headed for the courthouse. Isis nuzzled the girl on the hand, and she smiled gently at her Border Collie 'baby'.

 

She gave a soft noise and internally winced as she saw that the victim was a little girl...She hummed then sighed as she saw the bruises and marks, then the way the girl pressed herself into the back of the chair on the Witness stand and tried to make herself seem as small as possible. Jezzy realized not only had the girl been repeatedly beaten day in and day out, she'd probably been sexually assaulted as well...She sighed and shook her head as she watched Jim walk quietly up to the girl, and gently begin to speak to her. She shook her head as she watched...

 

She nearly growled as, in the midst of him trying to get the little girl to talk and the random whispers all around, she heard the doors at the back of the courtroom opening and looked back over her shoulder to see...Alexandra Cabot...She snorted and rolled her eyes a bit, then turned back to where Jim and the girl were, and sighed as she saw that the little one was not speaking...Bending to whisper to Isis, she said "Go, go on girl, go...That little girl needs you..." Isis flicked her tail once and nodded her head, trotting from the bench where Jezzy sat and up to the Witness stand. She hopped up and sat beside the girl, on the floor, nudging her hand. The little one gasped, then giggled and her eyes lit up. The six year old pet the dog's head, and looked at Jim. Jim breathed out and smiled. "What is your name?" he asked gently, again. The girl responded "Sally...Sally Mathews." He nodded, and looked back at Jezzy. Then smiled to where he knew Isis was hidden at, and began to talk to the girl...


End file.
